


Aku Bermimpi Melihat Angkasa I

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Inilah mimpi nyataku yang pertama. Dari mimpi menuju masa kini.





	Aku Bermimpi Melihat Angkasa I

_Di sebuah malam yang tak terduga, aku bermimpi melihat angkasa_

_Awalnya aku hanya berjalan di sekitar rumah-Nya_

_Kuteruskan untuk menanjak, menggapai entah apa di sana_

_Udara membeku, menembus silau mataku_

_Aku berbalik, mecoba menangkap seberkas cahaya ungu_

_Kukira aku hanya mengigau, tapi mengapa pandanganku menipu?_

_Tidak, karena aku benar-benar sedang menatap planet-planet yang berjajar_

_Ada Merkurius, Venus, dan di sini, tempatku berdiri_

_Uranus dan Neptunus, serta benda-benda langit lain yang menakjubkan_

_Seperti batu-batu liar yang mengambang_

_Apakah aku sedang terbang ke angkasa?_

_Sehingga diriku dapat mengamati lekat mereka?_

_Atau apakah hanya pikiranku saja yang sedang terasing?_

_Bukan, sebab keindahannya memang bukan cuma angin_

_AKu berlari lagi, mendaki, inginnya pergi_

_Ingin membuang bayangan aneh di mataku tadi_

_Mengikuti jalan yang berbelok, ke mana saja menanjaki_

_Berharap aku berhalusinasi_

_Namun, ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, ada lukisan di awan_

_Aku terkejut, kusangka itu hanya bualan_

_Tidak, sungguh tidak, tapi aku benar-benar melihat angkasa yang terapung_

_Berkali-kali aku menggeleng, namun ternyaat kepalaku terpasung_

_Bagian terlucunya, mengapa otakku mampu menggambar sesuatu yang luar biasa?_

_Angkasa, alam semesta, yang luasnya tak dapat diraba, malah terperangkap dalam gumpalan otak yang ukurannya hanya segenggam tangan biasa_

_Aneh, tapi akhirnya aku tahu, inilah kenyataannya_

_Kurenungkan, ada apa? Apa artinya?_

_Aku tertatih-tatih, aku terus berlatih_

_Hari ini aku berhasil membongkar sebuah rahasia_

_Tentang masa depan yang tak berhingga_

_Dan angkasa raya itu_

_Meninggalkan kabut-kabut dalam benakku_

_Menyuruhku untuk menyusunnya menjadi satu_

_Akan cita-citaku yang seluas samudra biru_

_Kabut-kabut itu berayun semu_

_Nebula iu mengurungku jika bisu_

_Tetapi kini aku tahu, aku tahu apa itu_

_Aku tahu itu_

_Aku tahu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggu, pada 19 Juni 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
